I Think I Like You
by Soulfull Ishida
Summary: Tai and Matt both have innocent crushes on Sora, but they could end up destroying everything...Taiora, Sorato, character abuse, suicide, and death. Chap Two up, gets better as it goes!
1. In The Moonlight

This lil' story started as an innocent little Taiora, but will it end like that? Nope, it won't! I'm not sure exactly about the rating, but it is for later chapters. This story has Taiora and one-sided Sorato, plus character death and suicide. It takes place-well, I don't quite know when, but it's during the first season! Ciao for now, Kala  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Toei, Saban, Fox Kids, and a bunch of other dudes do. All I own is a demented mind and my stories. And-PLEASE REVIEW!! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A WORD OF ENCOURAGEMENT OR A DEATH THREAT!!!  
  
I Think I Like You  
By Kala  
Part One  
  
The girl sat on the edge of the cliff, looking out on the ocean below her. It glistened with a crystaline beauty, bringing peace to her troubled heart. The moon above shone its heavanly light on the lonely girl. She looked at it, and her eyes reflected the magic it bestoed on the world. With a sigh, she pulled her knees up to her chin, and rested her head on her curled up arms, lookingup at the night sky.  
A young boy watched the girl silently, the twinkling of the stars in his eyes and a gentle breeze playing with his hair. He walked over to the girl and rested his floved hand on her shoulder. She looked up, startled, at the boy, then gave him a shy smile that, to him, lit up the whole night.  
"Hello, Tai," Sora said. Tai knelt down besides her, gently placing his arm on her shoulders. "What are you doing up this late at night?"  
"It's my watch. I'm relieving you. Why are you all the way over here?" the boy said with a small laugh. Sora started to blush, then quickly became onterested in the ground. "Well?" Tai asked again, using his free hand to cup her chin and gently make her face him.  
"I'm trying to think of how I can tell this-this guy that I like him," Sora managed to say, then forced her eyes to look away from the pools of gold that made up Tai's eyes.  
"Oh? Well, may I ask who this boy is?" A smile played at the edge of Tai's mouth as he said that.  
"Well-it's-you, Tai. I think I like you," Sora said, her cheeks nothing short of crimson. Tai's smile increased, and he bent over to whisper in her ear.  
"I think I like you, too."  
Sora stopped blushing and leaned on Tai's shoulder. He rested his head on hers, and together they watched the stars.  
From the forest by the cliff, a pair of eyes watched them silently.  
  
That's the end of part one! Sorry it was kind of boring, and that it had a bit of a cliffhanger, but that was all I was 


	2. Love Sickness

I Think I Like You Part Two: Love Sickness  
Story by Soulfull Ishida  
  
Kari: Dag, Soul.  
Soul: What? What'd I do? Did I screw up in Miyako's Way?…I did, didn't I?  
Kari: No…it's just that you've been…writing so MUCH lately…and now this?  
Soul: What's wrong with I Think I Like You?  
Kari: You haven't touched it since last summer.  
Soul: So I've finally broken my writer's block by finishing The Next DigiDestined…and you think this is a bad thing? Look, if you don't want me to write this story-  
Kari: NO! No, that's okay. I was just surprised, is all.  
Soul: My muses finally gave me inspiration. End of story. Let's hope they keep doing so, cause I kinda like being able to write this much.  
Kari: He…he. *sweatdrop*  
Soul: I own nothing. Go sue someone else. Thoughts are expressed by ^, and those little thingys that say, Five days Later or whatnot are expressed by *. And please review. Thank you!  
*~*~*~*  
"So, then, Tiffany was like, 'Oh, Mimi, that is such a cool dress! And I heard you were bunked with Matt Ishida! Is this true?' And I was, like, 'Well, yeah, Tiffany. I'm bunked with the best!' So then, Brittany was, like, 'Do you think you can get him to go out with me?' And I said, 'No way! I saw him first!' So, what do you think I should do, Sora?"  
"Well, I think you should ask Matt how he feels about have three girls fighting over him. He might already have a girlfriend, you know, or he might not want one yet."  
"I did ask him!"  
"No!"  
"Yes! And he didn't answer! He just kept cooking the fish like his life depended on it! Totally ignored me, like what I had to say wasn't important! Do you think it was unimportant, Sora?"  
"No, I don't, Mimi. I'll go talk to him; maybe he's just homesick."  
"Thanks, Sora…you're the best!"   
And with those words, Sora Takinouchi and Mimi Tachikawa finished their conversation, and Sora headed towards the back of the group to talk to Matt.  
(A.N.&. N- Brittany and Tiffany are made up…and they're mine! They're kinda based off these two girls in my classes in school, April and Terry.)  
  
Yamato Ishida was the 'self-proclaimed cool one' of the group. With his golden hair and alabaster skin, he was also considered the hottest and cutest.   
But, even the lone wolf has his bad days.  
Matt had a rough night, having a rather annoying case of insomnia, and then seeing…them. Together. On a cliff under the moonlight. God, he wanted to die when he saw them staring at each other with googly-eyes. Then, that morning, when he was TRYING to forget what had happen and not fall asleep and fall into the fire where he was making breakfast, Mimi- that ditz- had to bring up the topic of love. As in, Mimi, Brittany, and Tiffany all had crushes on him. It was getting rather annoying. They were Girls in Love with Me #463,464, and 465. And now Sora, the very first and very last person he wanted to talk to, was heading straight towards him, probably to ask him why he hadn't answered Mimi's question that morning. God, all he wanted to do was fall asleep.   
"Hey, Matt?" the redhead started as she started to walk next to him. Oh, goodie. ^Maybe, if I pretend that she's not here, she'll go away.^ "Yamato-chan? You alive in there?"  
"Yeah, I'm alive, last time I checked." ^Well, there goes the Invisibility plan.^  
"Why didn't you answer Mimi's question last night?" She certainly does get right to the point.  
"I had a rough night, and wasn't in the mood for talking. I'm allowed to have my bad days. It's in my contract as Chosen Child of Friendship."  
"Well, last time I checked, in my contract as the Chosen Child of Love, I'm allowed to question why."  
"Insomnia. Bad dream."  
"Oh."   
Silence crashed down upon the two for about ten minutes, until Joe naturally broke the silence.   
"Can we take a break, Tai? I'm getting kind of hungry, and I feel some allergies kicking in."  
You ALWAYS feel some allergies kicking, but whatever," Tai said, then winked at Matt, his way of apologizing for using his trademark word. The blonde forced a weak smile back, then, without anyone else saying so, took some of the firewood Joe had been carrying in his bag and started a fire.  
"What's the fire for, Onnichan?" T.K. asked.  
"Joe DID say he was hungry, did he not? And since I'm the only person here who can cook, I figured I would take the job."  
*Fifteen Minutes later…*  
"Ishida Yamato, son of Eric Ishida and Nancy Takaishi, brother of Takeru Takaishi, and coolest member of our riffraff group, that is the BEST meal of fish, berries, and wild shrub I have EVER eaten!" Kamiya Taichi exclaimed, falling back and rubbing his stomach in contempt.  
"Please excuse my brother's behavior, Matt," Kari said, then started to giggle as Tai pulled her down next to him and started to tickle her madly. T.K. laughed, then looked at his brother longingly.  
"Onnichan…can I PLEASE have a piggyback ride? I haven't had one since I was a little kid!"  
"You ARE a little kid, Squirt. I guess I can sacrifice messing up the hair for you."  
"Ya!" T.K. cheered, then ran over to Matt and leapt onto his back. "Giddyup, Matt! Ride 'em, cowboy!"  
"You do realize that's American talk," Matt said, then started to run all over the place with his brother on his back.   
"Lean over! I wanna give Mimi a noogie!"  
"No, you are not, little man!"  
"Hey! That's my laptop!"  
"I think I feel my allergies kicking in…"  
"Matt, I never knew you had it in you! Playing! Wow!"  
"Oh, shut up, Almighty Leader."  
"Tai, I want a piggyback ride, too!"  
"Matt, be careful! There's a tree-"  
But Sora was a tad too late with her warning, and Matt's foot caught on the tree root, making him fly forward. T.K. gripped his brother's shoulders as tight as he could, and Matt crashed onto the ground, banging his head on a rock and slashing his arm with a rather sharp stick. Silence feel down amongst the Chosen Children for a total of five seconds, before everyone leapt to their feet and rush over like a tidal wave to them. Mimi picked up the crying T.K., while Tai assisted Matt to his feet.  
"Yo, man, you okay?"  
"Well, besides the fact that I have to king of all headaches and I can't feel my arm, I'm doin' just fine."  
"Now's not the time for sarcasm, Ishida. We'll have to bandage up your head and arm."  
"You are right, Taichi. Now is not the time for sarcasm. I have a rather serious issue to discuss with you," a voice said.  
"Gennai?" Sora sounded shocked and surprised as she stated the Guardian's name.   
"Yes, it is me, Gennai. And I have something to say. What would you Children say if I gave you the opportunity to go home right here, right now."  
  
Kari: WHA???  
Soul: He he he…  
Kari: I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!  
Soul: Don't we all, Light. And why are you here, anyway?  
Kari: No one else wanted to be your muse in this fic, so…  
Soul: Well that's just dandy. You know, I'm reading a fic, and your dead in it.  
Kari: What's your point?  
Soul: That was the best acting job by you I have ever seen.  
Kari: Very funny, Soul.  
Soul: I thought it was. Some of my best material!  
Kari: Then you need new 'material.'  
Soul: Shut up. Remember, I can easily write a Daikari…  
Kari: NO!!!  
Soul: You are finally feeling the full wrath of an author's power…I'm gonna go write a Daikari now, peace out! 


End file.
